Greeted With A Kiss
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Thanks to his distracted brother, Canada has to greet Australia as he arrives alone. He expects Australia to either mistake him for America or be disappointed. But he gets the surprise of his life when Australia appears, greeting him first! ::Canada/Australia::


**Title:** Greeted With A Kiss

**Fandom:** Hetalia

**Summary:** Thanks to his distracted brother, Canada has to greet Australia as he arrives alone. He expects Australia to either mistake him for America or be disappointed. But he gets the surprise of his life when Australia appears, greeting him first!

**Pairing/s:** Canada/Australia

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing when it comes to Hetalia

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** I have no idea why I haven't uploaded this story here. I've had it for a while. Must be getting forgetful in my old age.

* * *

Canada had never held much fondness for airports, or rather, airport terminals. The only reason he was standing in the crowd of people anxiously awaiting the arrival of family members, friends or lovers was because America didn't have the attention span for it. The waiting part, you see.

That was probably a little mean, but it was unfortunately true. He could spend hours upon hours killing zombies in those video games that Japan sends him, but for him to wait five to ten minute to greet a visiting Nation? No, that was simply too much to ask.

So, Canada, being the most reasonable and responsible brother, decided that it was his duty to greet Australia as he touches down on America's behalf.

And truth be told, he wasn't really looking forward to it. Oh, Australia was a great guy with a rather quirky personality and sense of humour. And, well, he was one of the few who didn't get his name wrong on the occasions he spoke to him. And Canada liked him; he really did, even though that Koala bear of his scared him sometimes. Well, most times. And Australia did seem genuinely happy to be around him.

What he wasn't looking forward too was the Aussie's reaction when he sees only _him_. He'll probably be disappointed that America wasn't there to greet him, instead getting his quieter and ignored brother. He'll appear slightly dejected before plastering that smile on his lips again, not as bright as before. It would be subtle, but Canada had seen too many of these reactions in his lifetime.

_No_, Canada mused to himself. _He'll mistake me for America._

Yeah, that was what was going to happen. Canada could play the whole scene out in his mind right now. Happened all the time. Why wouldn't it happen this time? Those two got on so well together.

It could be rather depressing if he were to be honest. He could be just as cool and outgoing as America!

"Huh? Canada, mate!"

Canada snapped his head up just in time for Australia, the nation was unmistakable in boisterous personality and appearance, to suddenly appear directly before him. Canada only had time to mutter a small 'maple' before Australia dropped his bags and threw his arms around his neck in a very exuberant embrace. The force of his hug (well, more like a crash-tackle) caused Canada to instinctively wrap his arms around the Aussie's waist as he stumbled backwards, somehow managing to stay upright and on his feet, taking all of Australia's weight against him.

The laugh he heard in his right ear when Australia nuzzled his cheek against his sounded genuinely happy.

Australia then pulled back, but only slightly, keeping his arms wrapped securely around his neck. His vivid green eyes seemed to sparkle with a sense of excitement and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Canada, however, was unable to muse about what it could be when Australia suddenly leaned his face toward his and…pressed their lips together in what was undoubtedly as soft kiss.

And Canada squeaked, his eyes widening at the contact. However, his arms, surely unintentionally, tightened around Australia's waist, holding the other nation close to him. And he made no attempt to push him away. In fact, it seemed as if his mind had shut completely down and his body was responding all on its own.

As quickly as the kissed had begun, Australia broke the embrace by leaning back and smiling at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. And all Canada could do was gape at him.

Then, Australia casually hopped out of Canada's arms and leaned down to swoop up his discarded bags again.

"Your stupid brother not here?" he asked as he straightened up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh?" Canada uttered, still very in a state of bewilderment. "Ah, no?"

"Awesome!" Australia said, his smile seemingly growing more vibrant. "Just the two of us, then?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Great!" The Aussie's enthusiasm hadn't waned a bit as he began to prattle off, grabbing Canada by the wrist and literally dragging him off, Canada following numbly as his mind was still rather blank from the unexpected, but not entirely unwanted, kiss.

"I was hoping to bump into you here. No offense to America or anything, but he can be really loud and obnoxious sometimes, you know?"

"Uh…"

"I'd rather have you as my tour guide any day of the week. Mate, it's loud here. Do you know any place quieter?"

"S-sure…"

Australia stopped talking for a moment, his smile losing a bit of its shine. "What's wrong, mate? You're not saying much." His voice held concern, genuine and truthful, before an embarrassed and somewhat disappointed smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, I guess you already had other plans for the day, huh? Sorry. It was nice that you came to meet me when America couldn't be bothered to…"

Canada found himself unresponsive when the Australian began to prattle again, his voice dropping down a tone or two. But when Australia made an attempt to let go of his hand, Canada found movement back in his own limbs.

"Ah, that's not it!" Canada exclaimed, his turn to snare the Aussie by the wrist, surprising him as well as himself by the sudden outburst. Australia looked at him with shock and, to Canada hope, expectation. "It's, well, why did you, I mean, I'm not used to…"

It was Canada's turn to start mumbling rather incoherently, but he was stopped when Australia smiled a smile that wasn't overly bright and cheerful, but warm and gentle all the same.

"Not used to the attention?" Australia asked him, jostling his wrist in Canada's grip so that they were now holding hands. He then squeezed his hand. "Neither am I, mate. Not really. I get overlooked a lot as well. We're alike, the two of us, huh?"

Canada gazed silently at the Australian for a moment, taking in his appearance, simply allowing his words to mull over in his head. Australia was overlooked as well? It was hard to believe someone so generous and carefree could be overlooked. He then remembered a previous conversation they shared when Australia witnessed Cuba mistaking him for America again. He looked at him with empathy in his eyes as he approached him. They spoke silently, Australia telling him things that he probably never told anyone else.

Australia, too, knew how it felt to be mistaken for someone else. To be called by another name. To have no one know where he was on the world atlas. He was an island nation near the bottom of the world, his only neighbour over the water. And he most certainly wasn't _Austria_.

"I guess so, eh?" Canada said as he smiled, instantly realising the kinship they held with one another. His mind then recalled their previous…greeting and it threaten to shut down again. "W-what about the…?"

Australia blushed softly, instantly knowing what he was talking about, but he didn't look like he regretted anything. "I like you, that's why," he told him bluntly with a shy little smile. "Couldn't you tell?"

Canada laughed. He could now.

"Well, I like you, too," Canada said, feeling happy and confident for the first time in a long time. He held onto Australia's hand as he led him out of the airport, uncaring if anyone should see the two of them together. "America is busy shooting zombies, so what do you say the two of us spend some time together?"

Australia easily matched his pace. "That would be great."

* * *

**AN:** Please comment! Pretty please?


End file.
